Sako Katagi
"I can do anything for Yuko's Sake!" Sako Katagi is one of the original Criminal Girls in the first and remake game. She is the twin sister of Yuko. She is voiced by Yuko Takayama. *Sako/Quotes *Sako/Skills *Sako/Girls Wish Bio Yuko's twin sister. She is rash and short-tempered, but loves her dear Yuko! Sako has been by Yuko's side since they were kids. Looking after her, protecting her; Sako loves her sister deeply. But that love grew into obsession... Appearance Sako resembles Yuko and is one of the smallest girls in the group with a petite frame despite being in high school. She has tanned skin and rounded mauve eyes. Her short purple hair is worn in a bob with tufts of hair sticking up on each side resembling cat ears. Her bangs have a tiny split on the corner and a small cowlick. She wears a white clip with an orange star on the side of her head. When donning her prisoner outfit she wears a single-sleeved black and white striped mini-dress or top with a split at the bottom to reveal black panties. Covering the exposed corner of chest is black fabric line by orange points, and two straps surrounding the shoulder, one dark pink, the other is white with gold buttons and a black heart-shaped key hanging from it. She wears black thigh boots with pointed lining around the top an white stripes on one leg to accent the sole. So far up on the foot is an orange strap held by gold buttons. On her left wrist is half of a handcuff, and she has a white collar on her neck. When Knighted, her hair clip is traded for a black cloth headband with a star on the corner. She wears a dark red piece over her chest connected to several magenta straps held by lavender clasps that connect them to a pair of black sleeves with orange detail and a layer of magenta beneath it. Her black and dark red gloves have lavender and silver straps over the fingers to match the wrist accents. Her magenta miniskirt has a band of black at the middle with gold buttons and lavender border, worn with a dark red belt connected to lavender suspender straps. Magenta boots with a white sole and shoelaces, worn with black pointed stockings that have garter straps connected to a lavender looped clasp. For Maintenance she wears a female gym uniform, a white T-shirt with dark red short-shorts and white underwear. Around her head is white cloth, and on her thigh is a bandage. For Edgeplay she wears a pale cream wool parka with matching leg warmers, and she gains a pair of pointed light brown dog ears with a drooping tail. For''' Slippery Slope she wears a white bathing suit with a ribbon on the back, and for '''Tickle Party she wears a white dress with white underwear and sheer tights. In Aftercare she wears a white tank-top with underwear and pale orange shorts. In one ending she is depicted in a black school blazer over a white uniform top and a red bow-tie. In another, she casually wears a red and black check top with matching sleeves and a skirt, with black lace fabric partially visible, black and pale pink striped leggings, and a star hair clip. Personality Sako is the extroverted twin, being very loud, energetic, and brash. She is hot-blooded and can be childish with a feisty nature, and she is an air-head who doesn't seem to be capable of making sense of most things without some help from Yuko. She is easily frightened or anxious, but she easily comes around with encouragement. At first all she seems to care about is Yuko, to the point of neglecting her own needs or those of other people. She constantly compliments her and is checking on her to make sure she is okay, and when she believes she needs something she will demand focus be shifted towards her twin. She gets annoyed when others refuse to help or listen though, and she becomes extremely upset with herself if Yuko isn't happy with her or if she fails to reciprocate her feelings or intentions- although she won't say anything. Its implied that Sako is a lot smarter than she acts at first, eventually revealing that she purposely makes herself act stupid to make Yuko seem smarter and more capable, and to make sure they can't be separated. She adores Yuko to no end and acts humble and brave as a means of impressing her twin. History Beginning Sako was one of the few girls present when the main character shows up. At first she was somewhat quiet but anxious to find her missing twin, who was one of the three girls to run away. Block 1 After spotting her beloved sister, Sako and the other girls eventually located her stuck in an area with a button in it. Sako saw to it that they went to get whatever Yuko needed to recover her strength, but by the time they got to her she was surrounded by many Convicts and had to be saved by the group. Block 2 Block 3 Sako was chosen as the one who had to be weakened in the group. She sadly trailed behind the others until they came to another door, in which Yuko lost the game of rock, paper, scissors. Sako volunteered to stay with her but Yuko requested Tomoe instead, greatly shocking Sako. After more mishaps occur, leading the girls to break ties with one-another and storm off, Sako eventually realizes that Yuko only chose Tomoe to protect her, given how weak she had been made. With some help from the Instructor everyone was able to reunite and reconcile. Confronting Sako Katagi After helping a few girls with their sins, the group locate a mysterious girl and later find her asking to borrow The other girls used gym clothing. She gleefully ran off while Sako expressed discomfort and they trailed her to another room, where she was seen cuddling he clothing. She begins to tell everyone how obsessive Sako became and mocked her for it, causing her to get upset. The group left to locate an item from the past and go back to the pink diary they found earlier in Block 2 and return it to Sako once the Instructor reads through it. She admits that she didn't want to leave Yuko so she ruined her own, personal image. But she realized that she also saddled Yuko with un-needed stress and responsibility of her own as a result, so now she is choosing to remain a loving twin- but she will be more mature about it and promises to stop demeaning herself. S. Sako accuses her of no longer loving Yuko before she attacks the group, saying that she can just have Yuko for herself. Trivia *She is the only girl to share similar Prisoner clothing with another character. This being Yuko. **The main differences are that Sako's features more black and Yuko's more white, and certain items swap positions. **Ironically, while she represents the black, her motivation costumes are mainly white. *She is the only girl who initially doesn't mind Motivation, and she remains the most enthusiastic as the others grow to enjoy it. *Her knighted outfit resembles Rutee Katrea's outfit from Tales of Destiny. *Her personal ending and post-game ending reveal she loves eating. Gallery Art Criminalgirls main.jpg SakoKnight.png|Sako Knight. 2015-04-19-195413.jpg 167c8eced4d0339f93586823da4097ea.jpg 977b8d20e92d6851dfe776ba8e0fb805.jpg c831cf2d412937e395677fac128aa01c.jpg af6f55b8d26224b017ca060b222fa4ab.jpg 2015-04-19-195417.jpg 614b50d491010deb8d65b337c976680d.jpg 7bdd24693f355baab611f32b2ef2dac8.png Ep 60 Sako Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-27-53.png Game Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Coming-in-February-1-.jpg Sako Sprites.png Ep 43 Screenshot 2015-05-01 17-31-30.png Ep 52 knight Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-22-26.png Motivation SakoSlip.png SakoEdge.png Ep 30 Screenshot 2015-04-27 09-47-37.png Sako Aftercare.png Sako Tickle.png Sako Mait.png Category:Characters